Batman V Superman: Dawn of Justice
Man of Steel: Shadow of the Bat is an American Superhero movie, sequel to the 2013 Man of Steel. directed by Zach Snyder. Originally titled 'Batman vs. Superman', the movie was released on May 6, 2016. the setting takes place over 1 year after the events of Man of Steel. the recurring cast includes Henry Cavill as Superman, Amy Adams as Lois Lane, Diane Lane as Martha Kent, and Laurence Fishburne as Perry White. Joining the cast is Ben Affleck as Batman, Gal Gadot as Wonder Woman/Diana Prince, Joaquin Phoenix as President Lex Luthor, Callan Mulvey as Metallo, and Timothy Dalton as Alfred. this article is merely speculation based on rumors, as well as some official announcements. the movie is based primarily on the dark knight returns, and public enemies. the extended edition also features Nathan Jones as Bane, Bryan Cranston as Jim Gordon, and Callan Mcaulliffe as Tim Drake. Plot: The story begins when Lex Luthor, previous Governor of Virginia, is elected President. He promises the people of America to "clean up the mess" caused by Superman and General Zod during the events of Man of Steel. A semi-retired Bruce Wayne feels very suspicious about Lex, who was charged of corruption earlier that year, forcing Bruce to come out of being a recluse after the death of both Jason Todd and The Joker. Meanwhile, Lexcorp, Luthor's old company, merges with Wayne industries. (EXTENDED EDITION ONLY:) Batman makes his first entrance by saving 17-year-old Tim Drake from an attack by a few members of the Venom Gang, who are escapees from the Pena Dura prison. Tim buys himself an imitation Robin costume and searches for Batman, seeking to help him. He finds Batman at the city dump where he fights an army of Venom-enhanced criminals. Though Batman defeats the Venom army with his weaponry, the leader of the gang, Bane, beats him in combat. Drake distracts Bane long enough to allow himself and Batman to escape. With the help of retiring Commissioner James Gordon and the new Robin, Batman defeats Bane on his own terms. Superman makes his entrance when saving Lois, Jimmy Olsen, Perry White, and several others from a deadly explosion in metropolis. It is revealed later that the explosion was an attempt by Lex Luthor to drive superman mad by killing his friends. Superman believes that Batman caused the explosion, and goes to Gotham to investigate. Luthor arranges a meeting with Superman in Gotham City under the pretense of forming a pact. This results in a battle between a mysterious robot named Metallo and Superman, and the latter is overcome when Metallo uses his Kryptonite heart to subdue Superman. Batman intervenes, and defeats Metallo. Batman interrogates Metallo in the hopes to find and take down Luthor, but Superman, disagreeing with Batman's tactics, tries to intervene. A brief fight breaks out, and although most of Batman's weaponry is proved useless, Batman escapes. President Luthor and Superman come to an agreement, but it only lasts temporarily. Superman and Luthor label Batman as a terrorist, and Batman becomes a public enemy. For the fact that Batman has learned that Superman is Clark Kent, Superman decides to not reveal Batman's identity (whom Superman discovered via X-Ray Vision) to Luthor, so Lex can find it out himself. Wonder Woman, disguised as a normal woman named Diana Prince, later discovers that Luthor has secretly been taking a serum composed of liquid kryptonite and Bane's Venom since the last days of the presidential election campaign, making him lose whatever rationality he had left. Luthor intends to let the meteorite hit Earth, making him able to take over the planet with his Kyptonite-fueled Robot army, in which Metallo was the prototype. He tells Diana that he plans to kill Superman himself, and his robot army is going to help him. He had also planned to get rid of the Batman, which is why he formed a pact with Superman in the first place: to label the Batman as a public enemy. A hooded figure, known to the watcher to be Wonder Woman, informs superman of Lex's entire plan to undermine Metropolis and Gotham. Superman goes to Gotham once again, and decides with Batman that they must work together. They head to metropolis to stop Luthor from unleashing his robot army, joined later by Wonder Woman. During the following battle in which the three come out victorious, Wonder Woman has a brief flash back to themiscyra of a battle where she killed Ares, the God of War. Lex Luthor fights superman in his mech suit, where superman heroically overcomes his kryptonite weakness and defeats Luthor. Batman fights Metallo, and proves to Superman that he does not kill when Wonder Woman insists Batman to kill Metallo, but Bruce refuses. Peace is restored after the final robot wave is destroyed. In an After Credits scene, Batman gathers Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Aquaman and the Flash to go over something he's called the "Justice League". in the extended edition of the After-credits scene, It shows a ship that has found earth. the pilot of the ship is revealed to be Braniac. he says that "the one from my last planet, J'onn J'onnz, has escaped here." Cast: Superman- Henry Cavill Batman - Ben Affleck Wonder Woman- Gal Gadot Lex Luthor- Joaquin Phoenix Metallo- Callan Mulvey Lois Lane- Amy Adams Alfred Pennyworth- Timothy Dalton Green Lantern (after-credits scene)- Ryan Reynolds The Flash (after-credits scene)- Chris Pine Aquaman (after-credits scene)- Armie Hammer Extended Edition: Bane- Nathan Jones Tim Drake- Callan McAulliffe Gordon- Bryan Cranston Braniac (after-credits scene)- Benedict Cummerbatch Trivia: *The Movie was originally going to be released on July 17, 2015 *There are going to be 2 villains (not including Bane in the extended edition), one is Lex Luthor, the other is unknown at this point *the five most likely choices for the secondary villain is Metallo, Bizzarro, Joker, Doomsday, and Braniac (one would be used. and whichever ones that were not used would be in other movies, like justice league and more solo superman movies). *The film is based somewhat on the dark knight returns, only replacing the Mutant Leader with Bane and the female robin (Carrie Kelly) with Tim Drake (this is in the extended edition only) *most of the film is based on the premise of public enemies. *Wonder Woman is in the film for a total of 15 minutes, and 5 of those minutes is a flashback to themiscyra. *J'onn J'onnz is mentioned in the extended edition but never shown *the scenes in the Extended Edition were cut so the plot could focus more on Superman, plus Bane had already been used in The Dark Knight Rises. Category:DC cinematic Universe